2009
2009 was the previous year for the whole of Antarctica & UnitedTerra. It is famous for when the Great Darktonian Pie War started. January * 7th: Billy Mays officially becomes a citizen of the USA. * 14th: Darktan raises into the public concious and is regarded a threat to the USA. February * 20th: The unfathomably popular play, Dystopian: The Musical, appears at the the CP Stage to a sold-out theater, and continues to tour Antarctica. * 21st: First ever chick-country officially opens, Scoodlepeep. March * 2nd: Explorer 767 signs a treaty with NASA to stop aliens from entering the USA. * 3rd: The Moon Mission starts. * 7th: The Moon Mission ends. * 30th: The Great Darktonian Pie War starts. April * 1st: One of the largest geek wars happened in Dorkugal's Level 5. * 2nd: Great Darktonian Pie War ends. * 3rd: There was Peng Declaration. * 13th: The Judoon Treaty is signed. * 25th: A major earthquake, a "Crysees", like the ones at the Clubb Phengin Weekee, occurs across Antarctica. * 26th: The It Needs More Balalaika! mishap begins. May * 1st: Pengolia is split into East Pengolia and West Pengolia. * 2nd: Penghis Khan gets Penguinsky Rolled. * 13th: The Antarctic Investigaion Authority is formed. * 26th: Hat Pop gets conned. June * 1st: Construction on Emperorlands is finished. * Early: ACP II merges with ACP. *'Darktan II' is created * 19th: Winston Breaks Ninjinian's Back * 29th: Got Milk?, or This Tastes Like Full Cream Milk. *'29th:' Billy Mays dies from a heart failure mysteriously at his home in South Pole City. After 8 hours of operating, Billy Mays was pronnouced dead and a funeral was held as a tribute to him. ABC and CPTV air his commercials continuously and in another television channel, there was a "Billy Mays Commercial Marathon", whereby Billy May commercials were aired for 15 hours straight, replacing almost all the great shows on the channel. * 30th: MAI and UnitedTerra together air the "Billy Mays Commercial Marathon" continuously, with both being 24/7. July * 1st: Billy Mays commercials air on radio stations 24/7. * 2nd: 12 citizens were the first victims to be infected by a contagious disease in Trans-Antarctica. * 3rd: TurtleShroom (penguin) resigns from the Clubb Phengin Weekee. See CPW: Day of Reckoning. * 6th: Flu for disease created. Toll by then was 330. * 7th: 110 patients cured. *'7th:' Tributes to Billy Mays pour in, commercials viewed on all channels then. **Aye-Que Gets Tails Rolled * 15th: Tapestrea Gets Cadence Rolled August * 4th: CP is hoisted into the air. See Festival of Flight. *'27th': Freezeland held the Freezelandian Prime Ministerial Election, and Amluc Riam was elected Prime Minister. September *'1st': King Triskelle proposes to Lasaralyn, also Lasaralyn's birthday. *'30th' Swiss Ninja and Maddieworld get married. October * October 19th: Revenge-Eating Nightmares, the 2nd book in Penguin-Naters: The Series release. * October 31st Fanon Characters Halloween Special! and the Other Fan Universe Characters Halloween Special! happen. November *'5th' The First Part of the Superhero Epic begins *'20th' The first part of the Superhero Epic ends. December * 1st: Emperorlands becomes independent. *'2nd' The Superhero Civil War splits the Superhero Community right down the middle. * 5th: Emperorlands Airlines starts. *'25th' CHRISTMAS!!! *'31st' Happyface Gets Married! on New Year's Eve. Births *August 29, Ninja Wraith *August 30, Griante *August 31, Bellina. *September 1st, Amgirl 2 Deaths * ???: G's great Uncle L. * 30th June: Billy Mays. See Also *2008 *2010 Category:Events